Love is friendship set ablaze
by lonelyriverdrifter
Summary: Will Sendoh's everlasting love for Rukawa turn up to be worthless?
1. Chapter 1

> This fic is going to have a tragic end. Please do not read if you are  
going to have any doubts about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or anything related to it.

* * *

_** Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
How can fate  
Ever be so true?  
  
**_ The sweltering heat was overwhelming and the Perfecture literally felt  
like an over cooked meat under the hot scorching sun. The distance  
feeling of summer hung heavily in the humid atmosphere.  
  
"All right students, please take out your Geography textbooks and turn to  
page 314, where you can see the model of a..." the monotonous voice of the  
teacher's only made the situation worse.  
  
The bell rang, signaling the end of school and the beginning of freedom.  
Summer holidays had begun and everyone seemed excited with the latest  
swimwear fashion, the sales that were promoting rods to anglers and of  
course, the beach. It was a popular sight to see the beaches overcrowded  
with people during this season. From surfers and partygoers, to couples  
and families. There was movement everywhere.  
  
Sendoh sat down upon a nice rock and admired the scenery that lay before  
him. His penetrating cerulean eyes scanned the vast horizon and he cast  
a line. He closed his eyes and allowed the warm, soothing breeze caress  
his lean, muscular body. He was indeed satisfied with how things were so  
far, for his studies, and more importantly, with Rukawa.  
  
_ An innocent stalk with deep emerald green leaves held crimson petals,  
which lay on his doorstep. A note attached to it saying: "To Sendoh, with  
love." He felt his heart melt and flutter with excitement. He flushed  
slightly as he picked up the flower and smelled it._  
  
His impassive face broke out into a wide grin as the rod tugged beneath  
his hand. Little did he know that from that day onwards, his life was  
about to experience something which everyman reviled and feared... a  
sense of loss and betrayal.

* * *

> Please review.  
Lonelyriverdrifter


	2. Chapter 2

This fic is going to have a tragic end. Please do not read if you are  
going to have any doubts about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or anything related to it.

* * *

_** Limits are boundless  
Goals can be reached  
The price to pay needless  
Is something worthy to be preached  
  
**_ The court was burning hot but that didn't bother him iota. He used to  
play under such harsh weather conditions as he had forced himself to  
practice and was hospitalized because of dehydration and exhaustion.  
Being an adamant kid, he continued but remained precautious from then on.  
  
"You should take a breather you know..." a bright and pleasant voice caught  
his attention and drawn his vision to an affable face with a wide grin.  
  
Rukawa took a long time to let his breathing come to a slow momentum.  
  
"You can't keep torturing yourself like this you know. A burn out's bound  
to come sooner or later." The voice turned serious.  
  
Rukawa was left staring at the boy with a baggy jersey and shorts.  
  
_For how long has he been watching me? All these years... was he the one who  
had brought me to the hospital when I fainted? I remembered the doctor  
telling me something about some jovial guy with spiky hair... could it  
possibly be??  
_  
"Hey, tell 'yaw what. I'll take you some place where you can chill out  
ok?" suggested Sendoh. However all he had, as a reply was an annoyed  
frown on Rukawa's impassive face.  
  
The sea was surprisingly calm but there was a slight breeze blowing. The  
crashing of the waves upon the shore made the atmosphere tranquil despite  
the odd silence between the two.  
  
Silence surpassed the young boys as they let the surroundings close in on  
them. Sendoh felt at ease despite spending his time with someone whom he  
had secretly admired and at a location, which he kept in secret for loads  
of years.  
  
_Ironically, the edgy atmosphere seems to bond my heart with his... I wonder  
if he knows that from the day I met him... the day Cerulean met Azure... the  
day Shohoku met Ryonan... was the day I fell for him..._

* * *

Please review  
Lonelyriverdrifter 


	3. Chapter 3

This fic is going to have a tragic end. Please do not read if you are  
going to have any doubts about it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Slam Dunk or anything related to it.

* * *

Eyes completed everything  
A vital key revealed the truth  
Would you accept the consequence?  
Or hide away from all proof

Day after day under the hot scorching sun, a flower could be seen upon Rukawa's doorstep. Sendoh, who would make an effort to drop by his house, everyday, placed it. He would have very much wanted to open the only thing   
that was separating him form coming in but he did not.

He always knew the kind of feelings Sendoh had for him. It was innocent yet sophisticated. Everyone could tell in the look of his eyes that Rukawa was everything to Sendoh.

"You can complain because roses have thorns, but you can laugh because  
thorns have roses." Everything was a dream come true. For a moment, it  
seemed as if fate took the better side of things and took a break from  
turning everyone's happy moments sour.

However, everything crashed into tiny fragmented pieces that grew into hate and anger. Rukawa was only his way home from his usual exercise when he saw Sendoh with a girl. Of Course he needn't get jealous. It was common to see this jovial friend amongst girls. Besides, he was famous for his basketball skills and of course, looks. The only thing that gave him away was their intimacy.

He didn't believe what he saw... he couldn't. This was not the Sendoh he  
knew... the Sendoh that he knew would never do this to him.

All my trust... everything that I've put into this relationship... is for  
nothing? Akira, what do you take me for? Am I too unworthy for you?

Lips locked and bodies swayed as arms wrapped around entwined bodies... He  
shut his eyes as if blocking out the scene, which caused his heart to  
plummet to its death, from his memory

* * *

Lonelyriverdrifter

Please review


End file.
